


For me

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober 2018 Lusan edition [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Wanting was one thing having was another. Sanji desired Luffy but he never once thought about making a move on his captain for real





	For me

There had to be a rule somewhere that said not to seduce the captain. Some rule spoken or unspoken that commanded it. Well pirates did not listen to rules but they followed to some. They did not follow normal rules but this had to fall under it somewhere.

Falling for your captain might be allowed but seducing him? When had Sanji started to play it dumb? Still he had not exactly stopped had he? He had been luring Luffy towards him, drawing his attention and focus.

He had been fixated on getting to have Luffy all to himself. he had loved it, adored the moment he could steal. Adored the way Luffy would eat his things. Loved the things that came out his captain’s mouth. Adored the way Luffy would watch him.

He had been in love and he had just wanted a bit more. More looks, more talking. More moments of just them. Had he wished for more? Dreamed of it but he had never thought he would get that far. It was fucking Luffy after all. Their shitty rubber captain was more than a bit oblivious.

So he had reason to be afraid now. He should be terrified but he was not. A bit cautious. A tiny bit afraid of what could happen next but all he could think about all he was focused on was his captain and the way he was watching him.

Luffy had caught him alone. Luffy had grabbed him in a grip Sanji could not shake. Pinned him against the table. Pressed his body against Sanji’s own and whispered into his ear. The things he had commanded, not asked but commanded. Without Luffy keeping him standing he would have fallen. “Show me what you want.” Luffy had whispered. “Make me want you.”

He had no choice but to obey. He heart had been pounding in his chest. There was no chance for running. Luffy had seen him through. He could do nothing else besides obey. Luffy had watched him with hungry eyes as Sanji glanced around the kitchen for the best spot. Luffy had taken a seat at the head of the table and watched him glance around.

Sanji had swallowed heavily before he crossed to directly before Luffy. In Luffy’s line of sight he unbuckled his pants and pulled it off. Hung it over one the counter seats before he knelt on the floor. The kitchen was all his and he did not want to dirty it like this.

Seduce Luffy? Make him want him? How had Luffy learned to talk like this? It was something unexpected but something Sanji wanted all the same.

His mouth was dry as he watched Luffy’s eyes. Hungry and dark how could Luffy be so relaxed while Sanji was all wound up? did he want to touch Luffy? Hell yes he had dreamed of kissing him. Touching his hands, kissing them.

His hands found their way into his boxers as he stared at Luffy. He had wanted to kiss his captain. Kiss his lips. Kiss his hands kiss his cock suck it into his mouth and down his throat.

He panted as he freed his aching cock. His hands were wet from his own precum. Sanji’s body was faintly trembling as he watched Luffy. He stroked himself as he watched Luffy watch him.

Make him want him? How was he supposed to do that? He had never thought about actually getting that far. Having his attention and smiles had been enough. Making him happy had done so much for Sanji. Actually crossing that line in real life was almost too much to think about.

His tip was sensitive but he played with anyway. His strokes were fast and his hands made wet sounds as he jacked himself off. If he had known he would have prepared himself somehow. Then he would have been able to fuck himself on his fingers.

As it was all he could do was toy with his tip as precum flowed and flowed. He was hot all over and the intensity of it made him gasp and tremble. His eyes were wet from the entire ordeal and from fighting to keep his gaze on Luffy. He wanted to look away, close his eyes but he needed to keep them open.

He stroked his cock, watched Luffy’s face and wished he was closer. He had no idea if his thought were readable on his face. No clue if Luffy would be able to read them even if they were. He panted as he used his precum to keep jerking himself off. His cock was throbbing and as he watched Luffy he wished for more.

If only he could have Luffy’s cock in his mouth as he got himself off. Or Luffy’s hands touching his hair or his face. It felt so empty to be getting off alone. It had never felt that way before but it certainly felt that way now. Sanji wanted more.

He needed more even as his gut clenched and his balls tightened. He needed more than this. His cock was so full and heavy. He knew he was going to cum in his own hand his Captain’s eyes heavy and dark on him.

Seduce him? Make him want him? If it was going to be so easy Sanji would have never been tied up into knots to begin with. The only sounds in the kitchen were the sounds of his hands on his wet cock and his own pants. He wished he could muffle it. It sounded so loud in the kitchen.

Luffy’s eyes were still on him, his entire body looked so relaxed. There were many times that Luffy looked manly. Looked more like a man about to be pirate king than the carefree guy he usually acted as. Sanji never expected to have that look turned on him in such a situation. So commanding, so strong he was Luffy the captain he had fallen hard for.

His hands trembled when he came. He broke eye contact as he leaned forward and his body shuddered. Thick spurts of cum covered his hand and dropped to the floor. He panted his way through it. When he raised his head his eyes widened in alarm.

Luffy sat before him his eyes bright and focused on his face. Sanji swallowed as Luffy reached for his cum covered hand. He shuddered when Luffy licked his wrist swiping away a bit of cum with his tongue. “You want me a lot don’t you?” Luffy whispered against his wrist. “I can see it, I can taste it. Your need for me is so strong.”

The kiss took him by surprise. By the time he was melting into it Luffy was pulling away and pressing a finger to his lips to stop Sanji from following him.

“Keep wanting me, keep watching me.” Luffy whispered. “I’ll be coming to take you very soon.” The smile he gave showed the hunger deep inside them. Sanji found himself falling into that gaze, frozen in place by the hungry beast.


End file.
